Kaizoku Gattai GokaiOh
is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the blaster cannons of Gokai Jet and Racer in its forearms, the twin swords, and the built-in chest cannon. (According to the series' website, it also has a row of beam canons in each shoulder and Vulcans in its hat.) It also has the one-off weapon, a gigantic baseball bat with the Gokaiger name on it, used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its default finisher is the , where the wheel on Gokai Oh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing a unlimited line of cannon balls in each limb which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō in rapid succession. Gokai Oh can also perform a double cross cut with the Gokai Ken called the . Components GokaiGalleon See also: Super Mega Skyship Zord The is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft, originally possessed by AkaRed with his Red Pirate shipmates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia. After Basco betrayed them, AkaRed saved Marvelous and left him the first of the Mobilates before perishing in battle with the Zangyack. Marvelous and the other Gokaigers use the ship as their transportation and base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the , along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming Gokai Oh, Gokai Galleon holds the other Gokai Machines within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha followed by Gokai Marine, Gokai Racer, and finally Gokai Jet. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso while the bowsprit forms the Gokai Ken. It was heavily damaged as a result of facing the Zangyack invasion fleet in The Day of Battle, but was fully repaired in the finale, several months after the death of Ackdos Gill and the Zangyack as a true empire. GokaiJet See also: Super Mega Jet Zord The is Gokai Blue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of Gokai Oh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer See also: Super Mega Wheeler Zord The is Gokai Yellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of Gokai Oh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer See also: Super Mega Racer Zord The is Gokai Green's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of Gokai Oh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine See also: Super Mega Sub Zord The is Gokai Pink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of Gokai Oh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Greater Power-infused Finishers *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gekiranger Keys, Gokai Oh unleashes Geki-based manifestations of the core three Geki Beasts, Geki Wolf, and Sai Dain for the stampede-like attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Carranger Keys, Gokai Oh can preform the spin slash attack, a finisher that RV Robo used. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' totem Gosei Headders, as well as the Seaick, Landick, and Skick Brother Headders for the attack, the Headders ramming into their target, similar to Hyper Gosei Great's Hyper Strike finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Boukenger Keys, they summon Dai Bouken to attack the opponent with several slashes with the GoGo Ken, then tosses the GoGo Ken to Gokai Oh to execute the attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the GoGoFive Keys, they summon the Chemical Extinguishers from within Gokai Oh's hatches and the Gokai Hō, which can be used to perform the attack. Gokai Oh can then perform a finishing attack called the using a charged cross slash with the Gokai Ken. *In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship, the Gokaigers summon the Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, Geki Tiger, and the Dragon Headder all at once to finish off the Fake Gokai Oh. *When the Gokaigers summon the Greater Power of the Liveman Keys, the personal icons of the individual Livemen come out of the hatches and transform Gokai Oh into Super Live Robo, the first Sentai mech that was formed out of two other mechs, to execute its signature finisher attack, the . *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Changeman Keys, they summon the Earth Force of the Changemen to power the Gokai Hō and fire an energy blast called the , which is fired out with immense force. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Maskman Keys, Gokai Oh performs a front-flip flying karate chop called the , which is akin to Land Galaxy's Iron Fist Aura Galaxy finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dynaman Keys, Gokai Oh performs the , modeled after the Dynaman's signature Super Dynamite, where Gokai Oh turns into a giant fireball with enough explosive force to plow through most anything. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Jetmen Keys, Gokai Oh becomes a large firebird to execute the . KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Shot0069.jpg|Gokai Bat gekibeast of gekiranger.jpg|Gekiranger Greater Power: GekiBeasts and SaiDain All Headers.jpg|Goseiger Greater Power: Gosei Headders 513px-Greaterpowerofboukengersdaibouken.jpg|Boukenger Greater Power: DaiBouken KSG-GokaiOh Impact Guns.jpg|GoGoFive Greater Power: Chemical Extinguishers MagiDragon, Variblune, Dragonhead, PatStriker, GekiTiger.jpg|Variblune, MagiDragon, the Pat Striker, GekiTiger, and the Dragon Headder Afbeelding7.jpg|Liveman Greater Power: Super Live Robo Afbeelding4.jpg|Changeman Greater Power: Earth Power Afbeelding5.jpg|Maskman Greater Power: Aura Power Gokaiger Gokai Super Dynamite.png|Dynaman Greater Power: Super Dynamite Gokaiger Gokai Jet Phoenix.png|Jetman Greater Power: Jet Phoenix Greater Power Formations Magi Gokai Oh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Magiranger Keys, Gokai Oh becomes with parts of the Magi Dragon emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Magi Gokai Oh can fly, shoot flames from Magi Dragon's mouth, or even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the where Magi Dragon is launched from Gokai Oh, forming three circles of magic around the opponent as it flies around them which then crush the opponent as they constrict around them. Deka GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dekaranger Keys, Gokai Oh becomes with parts of the Pat Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, Deka Gokai Oh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the during which Deka Gokai Oh fires all of Pat Striker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. Gao Gokai Oh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gaoranger Keys, they summon GaoLion which combines with Gokai Oh to become , a formation similar to GaoKentaurus. Gao Gokai Oh's finishing attack is the , where GaoLion releases a powerful energy beam from it's mouth, weakening the opponent before GokaiOh finishes it off with the Gokai Slash. Shinken GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Shinkenger Keys, they summon GaoLion who undergoes the Gao Gokai Oh transformation before combining with GokaiOh to become , a formation similar to Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, as well as Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Armed with the , Shinken GokaiOh has access to the Fire, Water, Heaven, Wood, and Earth Mojikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken GokaiOh's finishing attack is the , summoning a mecha-scale Rekka Daizantou engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F) which then cleaves through the target. Goren GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorenger Keys, they summon Variblune which combines with Gokai Oh to become . In this state, Goren Gokai Oh can fly/hover by using the propellers on the Variblune as a helicopter pack. Goren Gokai Oh's finishing attack is the , where the Gokai Ken are combined into one and are then energized with the power of the constellation Cassiopeia; creating a sword of incredible size (roughly double the length of Shinken Gokai Oh's Rekka Daizantou) with a blade marked with the five colored stars of the Gorengers in the formation of Cassiopeia which is then used to bisect the opponent. Goren Gokai Oh first appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Hurricane GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Hurricaneger Keys, they summon Fūraimaru, which Gokai Oh combines with in order to become . In this state, Hurricane GokaiOh resembles Tenrai Senpuujin with shurikens extending from its leg and arm cavities while the giant shuriken Fūraimaru rides on becomes a handheld weapon called the which can be used as either an substitute for a battle axe for close range combat, a bladed flail for striking at a distance, or as a fan to generate gusts of wind strong enough to send giant sized opponents flying. Hurricane GokaiOh has two finishing attacks: #the , which Hurricane Gokai Oh sends off a flurry of shuriken from its arms and legs, similar to Deka Gokai Oh's Gokai Full Burst finisher, and #the , which has Fūraimaru separate from Hurricane GokaiOh before he uses the to create an army of clones that then charge at the opponent with their weapons for rapid slashes. Go-On GokaiOh When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Go-Onger Keys, they summon Engine Machalon which combines with Gokai Oh to become ; granting it increased speed and the ability to fly through Machalcon's . Go-On Gokai Oh's finishing attack is the , where after ascending into the air through Hover Mode, Go-On Gokai Oh drops down in a descending overhead slash with a Gokai Ken. The Day of Battle In The Day of Battle, Goren Gokai Oh was shot out of the sky by the large fleet of Zangyack ships, along with GoZyuJin, Gao Lion, Fūraimaru, the Pat Striker, and MagiDragon. But, MagiDragon, Fūraimaru, and Pat Striker were defeated, GaoLion was wounded, and Machalcon is forced back to the Machine World. Gokai Oh was then destroyed by the Gigant Horse, with the GokaiGalleon suffering heavy damage. After the defeat of the Emperor and several months of repair work, the Gokai Galleon was restored to its former glory. ToQ-Oh GokaiOh ToQ-Oh GokaiOh is the ToQgers' version of GokaiOh which is formed when the Gokai Galleon-based Gokaiger Ressha replaces Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. See also Category:Mecha (Gokaiger)